james_bond_007fandomcom-20200215-history
Eva Green
Eva Green is a French actress best known for playing Bond girl Vesper Lynd in the 2006 James Bond Casino Royale. Biography 'Eva Gaëlle Green '''was born Paris, France, a mere two minutes before her twin sister Joy. Her parents are French actress Marléne Jobert and French-Swedish dentist Walter Green, who is the grandson of composer Paul Le Flem. In 2002, Itlian director Bernado Bertolucci cast Green in her first feature film; ''The Dreamers, which came out the following year. Both her agent and her parents pleaded with her not to accept the role, which required full frontal nudity and for her to perform in graphic sex scenes, but Green went on to appear in the film and fulfill these requirements. She claimed that she felt very comfortable during the filming of such scenes and was thankful for Bertolucci's direction. In spite of the fears of her parents and agent, her performance was very well received. After The Dreamers, Green was selected to play Sibylla, Queen of Jerusalem in the Ridley Scott film Kingdom of Heaven, appearing alongside actors like Jeremy Iron and Liam Neeson, both of whom were once considered for the James Bond role. When Martin Campbell saw Green in the extended cut of Kingdom of Heaven, he decided that he wanted her to appear in Casino Royale, the first Bond film to star Daniel Craig as Bond. Green had already been approached but turned it down. But she then read the script and found her character, Bond girl Vesper Lynd, to be deeper and more complex than most Bond girls, and accepted the role. Her performance in the film was well received and she is considered to be amongst the best Bond girls. Green later reprised her role in the video game 007: Quantum of Solace, providing the voice for the character in flashbacks. In 2007, Green was somewhat reunited with co-star Craig when she played the witch Serafina Pekkala in The Golden Compass, although they had no scenes together. In more recent years, namely 2011, Green was cast as Morgan LeFay in the Starz TV series Camelot, based on the Arthurian legend. Amongst her fellow cast members was Joseph Fiennes, who played Merlin. Fiennes is the brother of Ralph Fiennes, who plays Gareth Mallory in Skyfall. Unfortuanetly, Camelot was canceled after one season and ended on an unresolved cliffhanger. Green's performance was one of the better received aspects of the show. In 2012, Green appeared in the Tim Burton directed Dark Shadows opposite Johnny Depp, playing the witch Angelique Bouchard. Christopher Lee, who played Bond villain Francisco Scaramanga, also appears in the film. She is currently set to appear in the sequels to both Sin City, Sin City: A Dame to Kill For, and 300, 300: Rise of an Empire, playing Ava Lord and Artemisia respetively. She has also been cast in Penny Dreadful, an upcoming horror TV show, as Vanessa Ives, alongside former James Bond himself Timothy Dalton and Rory Kinnear, known for playing Bill Tanner. Gallery Category:Real People Category:Actors